chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Wet The Bed
Wet The Bed is a song Chris Brown featuring Ludacris. The song is the 10th song on the tracklist of his fourth studio album F.A.M.E.. The song peaked on number 25 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_ljNRC8qqM Lyrics Ludacris Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets of lip lip lips Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets of lip lip lips 1: Chris Brown I ain't afraid to drown If that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yeah Girl, I'll drink you down Sipping on your body all night I just wanna take your legs and wrap 'em round Girl you're cumming right now, my head to your chest feeling your heartbeat, girl Swimming all in your sea, and you're sweating all over me Bring it forward don't you run Chris Brown I don't want to be a minute man Baby you're just like a storm raining on me girl, you're soaking wet, whoa Chris Brown I'mma kiss it right, yeah, yeah, I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah, girl when I'm inside, yeah, yeah Yeah girl, you heard what I said, I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed, I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed I'mma put your legs behind your head when I make you wet the bed 2: Chris Brown You don't know what you're in for 'Bout to get inside your mental Bend ya back like it's limbo, I'mma make you feel like a nympho Tonight, oh whoa, you're mine, baby girl Any time you want it, I'm, ready and willing girl to give it I start to lick your body, you go to trembling, flip it around girl lemme get it from the side And can I visit all those spots you like? Your neck, your back, your sexy lips, booty and thighs Chris Brown I don't want to be a minute man Baby you're just like a storm raining on me girl, you're soaking wet, yeah, yeah Chris Brown I'mma kiss it right, yeah, yeah, I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah, girl when I'm inside, yeah, yeah Yeah girl, you heard what I said, I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed, I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed I'mma put your legs behind your head when I make you wet the bed 3: Ludacris I'mma make your body wetter than ever, we'll get together you can tell as soon as I approach ya When you're feeling uptight, get it right, don't fight, lighten up like Sammy Sosa Women call me the super soaker and I'mma soak ya bed to death How long can you hold your breath? Asthma attacking, waking up wondering what happened Making me high like Toni Braxton, you can't deny you wanna break my back in, two What you wanna do? Look at you with your birthday suit suit suit suit suit The forecast said it's cloudy tonight and I'mma have your body like bloop, bloop, bloop, bloop Chris Brown I'mma kiss it right, yeah, yeah, I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah, girl when I'm inside, yeah, yeah Yeah girl, you heard what I said, I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed, I'm gonna make you wet the bed, bed, bed I'mma put your legs behind your head when I make you wet the bed Ludacris Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets of lip lip lips Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets of lip lip lips Category:Songs Category:F.A.M.E. Songs